1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sign.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H10-53895 describes an ornamental member applied to a vehicle exterior decor of a car or the like. The ornamental member is employed as an emblem of formed or molded logo of the car manufacturer or text displaying name of the model of the car or the like, for example. The emblem is configured by arraying plural characters, and the characters are coupled together by coupling portions provided between the characters.
In the emblem, the coupling portions are provided so as to coincide at positions of upper edges of the characters. There is accordingly room for improvement in the strength of the characters and in the coupling strength between the characters and the coupling portions.